


Birthday gift for you

by Illusion_Li



Series: Yuri Plisetsky Week 2018 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fluff, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusion_Li/pseuds/Illusion_Li
Summary: Yuri es alguien maravilloso y es por eso que todos aquellos que le conocen tratan de hacérselo saber cada vez que pueden, haciendo su vida mejor con pequeños gestos que significan mucho para él.Día 1: Cumpleaños.Yuri está solo. No tiene amigos y su abuelo se dio cuenta de ello después de que lo lastimaran. Si bien no puede estar con su Yuratchka todo el tiempo, se asegurará de que al menos tenga a un peludo amigo a su lado que le haga compañía en las tardes.





	Birthday gift for you

Yuri está solo.

No en el completo sentido de la palabra. Sabe que tiene a su abuelo con él y agradece eso infinitamente porque lo ama mucho; sin embargo, a veces desearía tener un amigo.

La gente no se le acerca y, la verdad, encuentra sus razones muy tontas.

_“No vives con tus padres”_

_“Tu abuelo no te quiere”_

_“Pareces una niña”_

Aun así, le duelen, pero no lo demuestra. No le daría esa satisfacción a esa bola de niños idiotas. La maestra dice que no les haga caso, que sólo tienen seis años y son niños jugando, pero eso no es excusa alguna como para que se comporten de esa forma con él.

Ya no le dice a la maestra cuando lo molestan, sabe que no hará nada para ayudarle y honestamente es una pérdida de su tiempo.

A su abuelo no le ha dicho nada. Siente que le diría lo mismo que su maestra y no quiere oír esas mismas palabras de alguien que ama tanto. Aunque esconda sus sentimientos lo mejor que puede, siente que a veces no lo hace del todo bien y eso le molesta. Se siente débil. A Yuri no le gusta sentirse débil, lo detesta.

Hoy fue cuando ellos cruzaron la línea. Nunca pasaban de las típicas frases que le venían diciendo desde el inicio del año, pero esta vez lo empujaron contra el suelo. Debido a eso, su mano está torcida y le duele. Le duele horrores y sólo puede llorar mientras la enfermera le pone un ungüento y una venda para disminuir el dolor. La enfermera le deja ir y le da una paleta antes de acompañarlo hasta la entrada de la escuela.

Su abuelo ya le está esperando cuando cruza las grandes puertas. Corre hasta él y le alza en brazos mientras se dirigen al viejo carro azul. Su abuelo no le pregunta nada, simplemente le da un pirozhki que trajo con él y se lo come en silencio hasta que llegan a la casa.

Nikolai no le pregunta nada a Yuri. Sabe que él le dirá algo cuando esté listo para hablar, aunque siendo sinceros, le duele verlo así, en especial porque terminó lastimado y lo que menos siente ahora mismo es simpatía por esos niños.

Al final Yuri no le dice nada ese día. No le presiona, pero sabe que tiene que hacer algo. Él no puede estar con su Yuratchka tanto tiempo porque debe trabajar, así que buscará alguna solución.

Observa el calendario que está colgado en la cocina y ve la fecha del día siguiente.

Ya sabe qué le puede dar a su querido Yuratchka.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

Yuri está confundido.

Le acaban de recoger de la escuela y su abuelo no se dirige hacia la casa y no tiene idea de a dónde lo puede estar llevando. Le ha preguntado varias veces a dónde van, pero Nikolai sólo sonríe y le dice que espere. Está desesperado y su abuelo lo sabe; aun así, desiste y ya no le pregunta nada a su abuelo porque se ve de buen humor y le gusta verle así.

El carro sigue avanzando por unos cuantos minutos más y se detienen finalmente en un colorido edificio rodeado de varias tiendas. Se acerca, curioso, a la ventana y lee el letrero.

_Refugio de animales de Moscú._

Se emociona en cuanto ve ese anuncio y se voltea hacia su abuelo, quien le ve con una sonrisa y le dice que se baje. Obedece y toma la mano de su abuelo mientras se dirigen a la puerta. Suena la campanilla y una muchacha se acerca hacia ellos. Nikolai se queda hablando con ella y Yuri observa el refugio. Hay varias fotografías de diferentes animales que nunca había visto antes pegadas en las paredes. La mayoría viene con dos fotos a su lado; en la primera muestran a los animales en un estado muy triste y en el siguiente están muy sonrientes con alguna persona.

Siente a su abuelo tomar su mano y ambos siguen a la muchacha, quien los lleva a través de un amplio pasillo con varias jaulas que contienen a animales. Algunos dormitan sobre sus cojines, otros juegan entre sí y unos pocos están comiendo. La mayoría son perros y a Yuri no le gustan del todo; son muy lindos, pero siente que no podría cuidar de uno. Entonces, la chica se detiene enfrente de una jaula.

Es una gata pequeña. Tiene un vendaje en una de sus patas traseras y levanta su cabeza al notar la presencia de las tres personas. Mueve sus bigotes y hace un sonido extraño que Yuri cataloga como un estornudo gatuno.

—¿Te gusta? —inquiere la chica mientras se dirige a Yuri—. La encontramos lastimada hace unas semanas, pero su patita ya está casi lista.

—¿Qué opinas, Yuratchka?

Yuri sólo sigue viendo a la gata con curiosidad, pero le gusta. Le gusta mucho y asiente efusivamente hacia su abuelo y la chica, quien se ríe discretamente y saca con cuidado a la gata. La deposita en los brazos de Nikolai y se dirigen al frente, en donde su abuelo tiene que firmar un montón de documentos. Juega con la cola de la gata mientras su abuelo termina y decide que debe pensar en un nombre para la gata.

No sabe cómo llamarla, sinceramente. Quiere que el nombre sea genial y tenga estilo, como sus animales favoritos: puma, tigre y escorpión. Siente que acaba de tener la idea del siglo y se vuelve emocionado a su abuelo, diciéndole que tiene el nombre perfecto para la gata mientras al fin se dirigen al carro. Ya dentro y con el cinturón puesto, se voltea hacia su abuelo con ojos brillantes y una mirada decidida.

—Se llamará  _Puma Tiger Scorpion._

Nikolai se ríe ante semejante nombre que su nieto quiere ponerle a la gata, pero le deja ser y le dice que sí. Le dice que el nombre está bien, que al fin y al cabo es un nombre muy bonito. Después de todo, no le podía negar nada a su Yuratchka en su séptimo cumpleaños.

**Author's Note:**

> Lamento de antemano la mala portada xD no soy la mejor haciendo estas cosas como ya se dieron cuenta.
> 
> Me enteré re tarde de la week de Yuri ;_; pero quise participar de todas formas aunque debo terminar un fic para un intercambio en el que estoy para el viernes. Deséenme suerte por favor para no morir con la week y eso xD
> 
> Trataré de mantener cada prompt como drabbles o viñetas; esté terminó siendo one shot y si sigo así voy a venir muriéndome alv 
> 
> Por cierto~ el prompt de mañana es una rare pair de Yuri u3u así que también deséenme suerte xD que sólo puedo escribir bien a este nene con Otabebé.
> 
> ¡Espero que les haya gustado! No hay muchas cosas de la infancia de Yuri con su abuelo y por eso terminé escribiendo esto C':
> 
> Nos vemos mañana~


End file.
